


Unknown Variable

by intensedreams



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like Xena, Simmons decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Variable

**Author's Note:**

> I watched AOS 2x05 like an hour ago and i was like OMG OMG OMG at Bobbi and Simmons' interactions.  
> Plus i really want to write smut now but i don't know any of these characters well enough to do that to them ;)  
> Just a wee ficlet to get it out of my head.

She's like Xena, Simmons decides. Tall, dark and deadly. 

  
Bobbi Morse, Jemma's protector. Double agent, ass-kicker, life saver. She obsverved with great interest the other woman's reaction when she declared "I like you" giddily. The appraising yet almost bashful noise of approval uttered from the brunette. She's also observed the looks being shot her way everytime she praises her. Simmons is almost alarmed at how her pulse races at the thought of the taller woman.

  
It's not like she's not surrounded by fine specimens of humanity most of the time. She is a scientist first and foremost in her life, she appreciates these things, appreciates the physical aesthetic in these agents she works with. She thinks about sex often, and with all the people around her it's hard sometimes to concentrate. Hard not to let her mind wander off and think about her team mates in this way.

  
Fitz? He is the person she goes to when she needs to feel complete, when she is feeling untethered from the world. They connect on an intellectual level like no one else she knows. She loves him with all her heart but he doesn't make her feel 'hot and bothered' as she liked to categorise it.

  
Then there's Mack. Now he is a fine specimen of a male as she often says to Fitz. There is something about that stereotypical 'big strong man' appearance that draws Simmons eye from time to time. He always catches her eye and smirks before she looks away flustered, he is a lovely man she thinks, but her eye is always drawn elsewhere quickly.

  
May, now she causes her to blush most of the time. May causes Simmons to feel like she's done something wrong, even when she knows perfectly well she hasn't. Makes her feel like she should be reprimanded somehow with a simple silent glance. May knows as well, she knows that she has this effect on Simmons - often winking when no one else is watching and infrequently enough to cause the blonde to do a double take whilst her mouth goes dry and she imagines firm hands and intense dark eyes in her bed at night.

  
Skye... Simmons sighs at the thought of her beloved friend. She loves her, she really does. Skye calls to her mind visions of beer bottles clicking over a bar, loud music and laughter before tumbling into bed and getting lost in the heat. Skye doesn't really raise her pulse, but she infuses the blonde with an intense warmth that wraps itself around her heart and her head. Skye sometimes looks back at her as though she feels the same, pupils dilated, respirations up but Skye has so much going on in her head and she rarely lets herself close to anyone right now, not since Ward's deception.

  
But Bobbi... she is an unknown variable in a world where Simmons likes to investigate and experiment. It's 3 glasses of a champagne that Coulson produces, 3 glasses later that she thinks through the buzz clouding her better judgement. 3 Glasses that has her returning Bobbi's now brazen glances before strong arms tug her somewhere more discrete on the bus. Strong arms that effortlessly lift her onto a surface and a hard body that situates itself between her slender thighs.

  
She considers the Angel of death that she thought was descending as she attempted to escape Hydra, the assured powerful stride of the harbinger of her imminent doom. The fear that crushed her lungs which quickly slid right into lust as soon as she saw that fighting machine fighting for her, to protect her. Her head hits the bulkhead as hot lips trail up her throat, throwing her analytical mind into disarray even more.

  
Yes, she will enjoy losing her mind with Bobbi for a while.


End file.
